A Beautiful Mess
by LiizzzyyRAWR
Summary: Quinn and Finn's reflection of the events that have happened, decisions they've made and how they have brought them to where they are now. Set to A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz.


_You've got the best of both worlds._

_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man, and lift him back up again._

Honestly, he was never quite over her. Even after everything she had done to him. There was something about her that he couldn't stop coming back to. She cheated. She lied. She humiliated him. But still, there was something about her.

Something would always bring Finn back to Quinn.

_You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy._

She was so used to having it all that when everything she knew disappeared, she clung on to the one thing she had left. Finn Hudson. He was everything she wanted. Tall, handsome, kind, talented and naive enough to believe her story. He was perfect. The only thing wrong with him...was her. She loved him, but he loved a lie. Then, the lie was revealed and he was gone. She had to face her mistake.

He was chasing the person she had tried so hard to keep him away from. And the worst part? He actually looked kinda happy.

_Your style is quite selective, though your mind is rather reckless._

_Well I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is._

Something made her do it. She couldn't figure out what. She was a cheater. She didn't like it, but it was something she didn't think about until it was over. She should've learnt her lesson the first time. But there she was, doing it again. She was with Sam, and maybe she loved him, but she had done it again. Thrown it all away. Just like she did with Finn.

_Hey, what a beautiful mess this is._

_It's like picking up trash in dresses._

After everything that had happened to her, to him, between them. They both changed. For better or for worse? That wasn't the point. The point was that they were different than they were before. She was more independent, more empathetic. He was more insecure and less trusting. It broke him. Yet, she came back stronger.

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write kind of turn themselves into knives._

_And don't mind my nerve, you could call it fiction, but I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear._

_'Cause here we are, here we are._

She didn't mean to be so horrible. But it was what she had always been. Being horrible to people got her what she wanted. It helped get her to the top.

She walked into school every morning telling herself she would be nice today. It never happened. Not until she was knocked from the top and being nice was the only option she had.

_Although you were biased, I love your advice._

_Your comebacks ‒ they're quick and probably have to do with your insecurities._

_There's no shame in being crazy, depending on how you take these words that paraphrasing this relationship we're staging._

He couldn't blame her for being a bitch. He was just as bad. He stood by and let it happen. He stood there and let her ruin someone's day. That was his thing. He stood by when Quinn insulted people, he stood by when people insulted Rachel, he even stood by and let his step-brother get run out of the school. He hadn't known what it was like to be bullied and harassed, not until he joined Glee Club. By then, he was too afraid of confrontation to ever do anything. He just did what he did. He stood idly by.

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say_

_Kind of turn themselves into blades_

_And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard_

_But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt_

He couldn't quite explain it. He never really had a way with words. Maybe it was true. You never stop loving someone. You always will, or you never did. He loved Quinn and he thought he loved Rachel, was it possible to love two people at once? He really did like Rachel, but Quinn...Quinn was different. She had a power over him that never stopped him thinking about her. Thinking that maybe he was just like her. She made a mistake with Puck like he had with Santana. No matter how different they seemed, fundamentally, they were the same.

_Here we are._

_We're still here._

It was hard to believe that so much had happened in less than a year. The Glee club had kept them together. They were a family, no matter what. Yes, they all had their issues and dramas and scandals, but in the end, they all loved each other in some way or another. They still stood as a team.

_What a beautiful mess this is._

_It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"._

_Through timeless words and priceless pictures, we'll fly like birds not of this earth._

Puck and Sam were just replacements. It sounded bad, but honestly that's what they were. Not that she meant it like that. It was just that they couldn't fill the hole that Finn left. Just like Santana and Rachel didn't quite fill the Quinn-shaped hole in Finn.

_Tides ‒ they turn ‒ and hearts disfigure, but that's no concern when we're wounded together._

Yet, here they were. A couple again. Bruised, battered, broken. Hurt by themselves and each other, yet still completely together.

_And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts_

_But it's nice today. Oh, the wait was so worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Mess - Jason Mraz<strong>

**Please review. **


End file.
